Seven Days
by LovinLife4ever
Summary: I read that in twenty-one days a person can make or break a habit, I'll bet I can do it in seven." Follow Sharpay as she tries to break her addiction to Troy Bolton in seven days. Hint: It's not quite as easy as she thought it would be. Troypay oneshot


**Okay, this is another thingamabob written on a whim. Because my twelve year old cousin whose family is currently visiting seems to only have one song that she makes us listen to in the car over and over and over, and that song just so happens to be 7 things I hate about you or whatever by Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana or whoever sings it. So since that song is permanently branded into my memory, I got to thinking about a girl trying to get over a guy who she obviously can't, and I ended up with this. I think it's kind of cute, if I do say so myself. So read and tll me what you think. Okay?  
**

**The following are excerpts from the diary of Sharpay Evans **

**4:18 pm, Day One**

Okay, I read somewhere that a habit can be created or destroyed over 21 days. It would probably take longer to rehabilitate from heroin addiction or alcoholism or stuff like that. But that's different. I don't have a physical addiction. I am addicted to Troy Bolton. Hell, I'm a freaking Troy Bolton Junkie. I'm a fast learner, and it's not like I'm going to be seeing Troy any time soon… I'll bet that I can kick the addiction in seven days. Admitting it is the first step to fixing it, right? So I guess I'm off to a good start then. So I guess that's it for day one.

**1:42 pm, Day Two**

This may be harder than I thought. I mean, how was I supposed to know that my dad would hire Troy to mow the lawn _today_ of all days. I won't allow myself to put on a miniskirt a pushup bra a cami and lip gloss and saunter outside for a quick glance at Troy and his biceps. No. I'll sit in my room and not think about him. Or better yet, I'll think about how un-crush-worthy Troy Bolton is. God it's hot out. I bet that Troy is totally frying out there. He's probably wearing a tank top and basketball shorts that's practically all he ever wears in the summer. What's up with that? I mean, seriously, it's not like it would take much effort for him to look good in the summer. If he would only wear something other than those dumb, worn out gray Nike tank tops. If he just threw on something blue for a change… something to match his eyes.

Oh God, I'm doing it again. Aren't I?

**2:10 pm, same day**

Why does Ryan have to be so nice to everybody all the time? I mean seriously, just because the sprinklers went off while Troy was mowing the lawn, doesn't mean that Ryan was obligated to invite Troy in for lemonade when he fully knows that I'm trying to stop myself from thinking about Troy. Okay, so I haven't quite gotten to telling Ryan about my seven day therapy thing (only because I know he wouldn't take it seriously), but he should have been able to figure it out from the fact that I didn't saunter across the lawn wearing one of my sexiest outfits as I usually do when Troy mows our lawn. And if that wasn't enough, why did he have to yell for me to come downstairs to turn off the sprinklers because he doesn't know how.

So I was forced against my will to go downstairs and face Troy Bolton. I didn't even bother to make myself presentable. I just put my hair in a messy bun (okay, well, messy-_sexy_, but it's not my fault that Seventeen Magazine didn't teach me how to put my hair up in a messy-_unattractive_ bun) and smeared on some lip balm (not even gloss, I used lip balm… very glossy lip balm) and went downstairs in what I was wearing… though I was wearing a cami and short shorts. But it's not my fault that my family ceases to see how flipping overheated the house is.

But I think I handled the whole thing pretty well, I even shot Troy a dirty look when I caught him ogling my legs instead of smiling flirtily back at him. Though I have to admit, I couldn't help but stare at his glistening biceps, for just a moment though, it's not my fault that they're so perfect. I wonder if he knows that he has biceps, or if it's just one of those things that never really think about, like tonsils, or an appendix, one things for sure, Troy Bolton's biceps are definitely way more memorable than tonsils or an appendix. Ohmigod… I think I just had my first relapse, and it's only the second day.

Damn you Troy Bolton… and your perfect biceps too.

**8:22 am, Day Three**

I've moved on to rubber band therapy. I'm wearing a rubber band around my wrist, and every time I say the name Troy (even mentally), I snap myself. That's once already. According to what I found on Google, I'll be un-addicted to Troy (snap) in no time. Wow. I really underestimated the amount of pain a rubber band could bring you. But I guess that this is what I signed up for when I let myself become a Troy Bolton (snap) Junkie, or a TBJ, as I've shortened it to. Partially because it's easier to write, mostly so that I won't have to snap myself every time I write it.

I'll be able to stop myself from thinking about you-know-who in no time.

**10:53 pm, same day**

Rubber band therapy is NOT working out for me. All it did was make my wrist too sore to write.

**9:47 am, Day Four**

This sucks.

**6:23 pm, same day**

This _phenomenally_ sucks

P.S. My wrist still hurts dammit!

**11:29 am Day Five**

I've decided to make a new rule. If I'm going to stop being a TBJ, I can't allow myself to think about Troy related childhood memories, not even the ones where Troy looked like a totally idiot.

From now on, these memories are banned from my thoughts:

The time when we were five and Troy was crying because he lost his hamster, Skittles, and we looked for him for eight hours straight before we found him rolling around in his little hamster ball.

In the second grade, when I almost drowned in the deep end of the local swimming pool and Troy jumped in to save me, only to start drowning too, we were both saved by the lifeguard, and both had to sit out for twenty minutes for jumping into the deep end… but it was okay because we got to sit out together

In the seventh grade when Troy and I were lab partners and caused the first fire drill of the year because Troy accidentally spilled rubbing alcohol on a lit Bunsen Burner (even though I had to get a really short haircut because of that, it was still the highlight of my year, especially because Troy and I got detention together and talked the whole time)

In the ninth grade when Troy tried to beat up a eleventh grader but ended up getting his ass kicked, all because the eleventh grader was spreading rumors that I did him a few 'favors' after school in his van. I know it's sick, but I really appreciated Troy's willingness to fight for me.

This summer when Troy agreed to sing with me… even if it was only so that Gabriella could sing in the show too. Is it sick that I'm glad that they broke up? I mean, it wasn't like it was brutal on either one of them, but still…

**11:35 am, same day**

I totally forgot about the time in the fifth grade when I kept following Troy around and calling me a girl and he proved me wrong by kissing me on the lips… it didn't really count as an official kiss, but still. It was the type of thing that a fifth grade girl dreams about. And even though it really didn't mean anything at all, it still happened. And I meant more than the world to me…

Okay, maybe making a list of all the memories that are banned wasn't such a great idea.

God, I'm such a TBJ…

**3:55 pm, Day Six**

New tactic: instead of focusing on how Troy is not right for me, try focusing on other guys who could possibly be right for me.

**Zeke**: Cute, but way too much of a sad puppy for me. I like that he bakes though. I wonder if he would be opened to using low calorie sugar replacements… probably not. Though I must admit, his food is worth every calorie. But I couldn't imagine being close friends with him, let alone be dating him.

**Chad**: No. No. No. No. No. No. Never. I mean seriously! When was the last time that guy showered? And though I do admit, his hair rocks. It's more high maintenance than mine, which sort of freaks me out, though he did have good advice on what conditioner I should use for my naturally curly hair type... but still, what if all he does while we're dating is talk about his hair? I can't live with that! I guess his hair kind of ruined it for me, now he is branded as the hair guy in my head.

**Jason**: He's been here since kindergarten and I've only heard him speak, like, twice. Enough said.

**5:09 pm, same day**

These losers have nothing on Troy!

Oh God, did I just say that?

**2:42 pm Day Seven**

This is pointless! I'll never be able to do this! I mean, this is Troy Bolton we're talking about here!

And the worst part is, I don't even think it's a crush anymore! What does this mean? I don't know, maybe it means that I like him, which is a step up from having a crush on him, or maybe it means I'm in love with him, which is in a league of it's own.

I'm unrequited. I'm in love with Troy Bolton and I'm unrequited.

What am I saying!? I'm not in love with Troy. I can't be.

Just because I can't go seven days without thinking about him doesn't mean that…

**A conversation in Sharpay's room at 2:44 pm, same day**

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Shar, what are you writing?"

"What? Nothing!"

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not, get out of here Bolton!"

"Is it about me?"

"What would I possibly have to say about you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Just get out of my room Bolton."

"You know, I _do_ have a first name."

"I think I'll stick with Bolton."

"It is about me, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Whatever you were writing… it's totally about me isn't it?"

"Why are you even here?"

"If you must know, I came here to see you."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to see what you wrote about me."

"Stop that!"

"Ooh, you're getting defensive. This must be juicy."

"That's my diary you idiot!"

"Chill out, you'll get your diary back. I just want to see what names you're calling me behind my back."

"Don't read that!"

"Too late."

"Put that down right now!"

"Oh… wow."

"Get out of here NOW Bolton!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Evans?"

"Spell what out?"

"The facts that you're not as unrequited as you think you are."

**9:23 pm, same day**

Maybe some addictions aren't so bad to keep…

**Personally I thought that turned out quite good for something inspired by a Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana/whatever song. It's not that I have anything against the song itself, but when you're in a cramped car on an hour long car ride, your iPod is out of battery and one song is playing over and over at full volume with a twelve year old girl trying sing over the music, it tends to eat away at you. So I hope you liked this, it took me a lot less time then oneshots usually take me. And it was pretty fun to write too. I kind of liked the whole TBJ thing though, I just might have to use it again sometime (unless I subconsciously stole it from someone else in which case, please tell me) I hope I made the ending understandable though, tell me if it makes sense, okay? I've got to go now, bye.**


End file.
